Dear Enemies
by CCPHyuga
Summary: — Te amo, Sasuke— . / Y sí, yo era mi propia peor enemiga, por permitirme siempre volver a caer. / One-shot. SasuSaku. Semi-AU


**Holaa!**

**Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo y pequeño one-shot SasuSaku.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y, si pueden, me dejen reviews ^^**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Dear enemies****.**

**x**

**x**

_"Resulta más difícil conseguir una victoria sobre las pasiones que vencer enemigos ordinarios"_

**x**

**x**

**by CCPHyuga.**

**x**

**x**

Desde que comencé a entrenar para ser una gran kunoichi, desde que descubrí mi camino a seguir, desde que di mi palabra de ayudar siempre a quien necesitase y proteger Konoha con mi vida, tuve que enfrentarme – muchas veces por mi propia cuenta – a una infinidad de enemigos con malas intenciones, y otras veces simplemente ninjas equivocados en su sendero.

Y los resultados variaban.

A veces me iba bien, como otras veces no me podía ir peor. Pero siempre quedaba algo de esperanza en mí. Después de todo, desde el principio, me enseñaron que un ninja debía estar preparado para todo tipo de retos, batallas y sufrimientos.

Y, con el correr del tiempo, me di cuenta de algo: Mi lucha más constante siempre había sido con nadie más que conmigo misma.

También descubrí que muchas veces ser Sakura Haruno no es tan buena idea. No es fácil, y a veces tampoco es satisfactorio.

Porque las cosas suceden… y el temor y la duda vuelven a apoderarse de mí, convirtiéndose en mi punto más débil, donde, si bajara la guardia, podría desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

– Sakura-taicho…

Y un grupo de tres enfermeros especializados ninja ingresa a mi oficina interrumpiendo todos mis pensamientos.

– Necesita asistencia…– informa uno de ellos, señalando al ANBU herido que los acompañaba. – No es muy grave, pero debe ser dado de alta lo más pronto posible.

– Entendido.

Y me dejan a solas con el paciente, quien se sienta en la camilla. Y comienza a quejarse de las quemaduras en uno de sus brazos.

Al oír su voz, quedé petrificada, pues ya sabía con exactitud de **_quién_** se trataba.

Porque, cuando se quitó la máscara, lo observé seriamente, aparentando no sentir nada, aun sabiendo que, en el fondo, con sólo verlo al rostro, cada uno de mis músculos se tensaba, y mi corazón latía con más fuerza de la que debía, y un sentimiento algo **_confuso_** nuevamente invadía mis entrañas.

Mi mano que desprendía un chakra verde y luminoso, rozaba con sumo cuidado aquel trabajado brazo, que de pronto se removía inquieto, al parecer, debido al dolor.

– No te muevas, Sasuke.

El pronunciar su nombre, me producía una extraña sensación, era como si la garganta entera se me estuviera quemando. El dolor era agudo y profundo, justo como un kunai clavándose en mi pecho.

– Hmph. Para ti es fácil decirlo.

Su fría respuesta me transmitía siempre lo mismo: inquietud, incomodidad, e inseguridad.

Desde que éramos simples genin, mantener una conversación tranquila con él, nunca fue del todo posible. El sentirme una molestia, me solía carcomer por dentro. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento, con el tiempo, se había esfumado completamente.

Ya no era la misma niña de ese entonces. En cierto modo había cambiado, y, quizás, había madurado.

Pero a veces… seguía cometiendo los mismos errores.

– Listo. – y envolví su brazo cuidadosamente con la venda, evitando así que cualquier herida se agravase.

Y lo miro. Y él me mira detenidamente. Y yo aparto la vista bruscamente. Estaba volviendo a suceder.

– Gracias. – menciona con voz tétrica. Y los amargos recuerdos vuelven a mí.

_(…Sakura, gracias…)_

– ¿Por qué vuelves aquí? – cuestioné intentando eliminar los recuerdos de **_aquella_** noche. – ¿No te dije que era mejor que ya no nos viéramos?

Y se lo había dicho.

Cada vez que se lastimara, debía ser sanado por otra persona. Pues, yo no soportaría mucho tiempo teniéndolo cerca. Él siempre me hacía tropezar nuevamente. Con la misma piedra.

– Shizune no estaba. – me contestó. Yo no lo observaba, pero sentía su mirada sobre mí. Clavándose en mi rostro. – Vine aquí por orden directa de Naruto.

– Es "_Hokage-sama_". – corregí con fastidio. Decirme que había vuelto a mí por una simple **_orden_**, era lo mismo que decirme que no deseaba verme. – Procura no volver para la próxima…– antes de voltearme hacia mi escritorio.

No supe cuándo, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me había acorralado contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al mío, desafiándome con aquella oscura y penetrante mirada.

De verdad quería golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, o por lo menos quería tener el valor de decirle que se apartara de mí.

Pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, y estaba segura de que, por mucho que lo intentase, no me saldría protesta alguna.

Porque no podía odiar a Sasuke, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

No podía odiarlo... Pero tampoco podía perdonarlo.

Mientras él recorría mis labios con los propios, mientras me acariciaba, mientras me embriagaba con sus besos, poco a poco los recuerdos agolpaban mi mente. Uno tras otro…

La vez que abandonó la aldea. La vez que peleó contra Naruto. Las veces que intentó matarme. El daño que causó cuando se unió a Akatsuki. El enorme daño que le hizo a tanta gente. El enorme hueco que formó en mi corazón.

El inmenso dolor, que sumaba y sumaba puntos a favor del rencor.

Sin embargo, nada de eso ya tenía sentido, cuando, nuevamente, me hacía sentir suya.

Su respiración agitada junto a mi oído, estremecía cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y evitaba que mi cerebro razonara de manera coherente.

Porque aún sentía, y tenía la certeza de que – de alguna u otra forma – él también sentía junto a mí.

Porque cuando se apoderaba de mi cuello, y comenzaba a retirar las ropas que llevaba, sólo podía desear que el pestillo de la puerta estuviese correctamente trabado, y hacía más… Que dejarme llevar.

De alguna manera, sabía que él también me había extrañado en todo ese tiempo de rebeldía y exilio voluntario. Porque se le había vuelto una costumbre últimamente ir a visitarme entre cada misión, besarme entre cada discusión, y amarrarme cada vez más a su ilusión.

Porque nuestros cuerpos se conocían ya, de una manera exquisita. Se extrañaban por las noches, y se unían después de las misiones.

Las pieles de cada uno eran diferentes, pero con el más mínimo contacto que se producía entre ambas, se erizaban y no permitían que volviéramos a separarnos.

Me hacía desear que el tiempo dejase de correr.

¿Y luego?

Simplemente nos quedaba callar. Nadie debía saber lo que hacíamos en ese consultorio cada vez que las ganas nos mataban, cada vez que nuestras mentes se pensaban, cada vez que nuestras almas se llamaban.

– Te amo, Sasuke.

Aunque me arrepintiera, y llorara luego…, debía decirlo, y así callar los malditos malos recuerdos que amenazaban con volver y arruinarme el día.

Él no me respondía, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. La mirada que me lanzaba ya no era fría, y menos aún, aquella divina sonrisa torcida.

Ya sabía lo que significaba, y con ello me bastaba.

Por lo menos me hacía sonreír por un tiempo, que por más corto que fuese, me alcanzaba para ser feliz.

La tristeza, que se apoderaba de mí nuevamente al verlo partir hacia la oficina de Naruto en busca de una nueva misión, era opacada otra vez por la esperanza de que pudiera volver a mí, y, entre cada cita con su ninja médico **_favorita_**, me dejara nuevamente en claro que jamás podría olvidarme de él.

Y sí, yo era mi propia peor enemiga, por permitirme siempre volver a **_caer_**.

**x**

**x**

_"Si hay victoria en vencer al enemigo; la hay mayor cuando el hombre se vence a sí mismo"_

**x**

**x**

**¿Les gustó?**


End file.
